


Day 1: cuddling (naked)

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 1: cuddling (naked)

“Stop,” Tsukishima says. He pushes Kuroo’s face away with one hand.  The air is hot around them, and their sweat pools between them. It’s gross. Tsukishima mostly wants to shower and then probably leave, but Kuroo keeps him anchored with a hand gripped tight around his wrist and a leg curled around one of Tsukishima’s.

“What, you don’t like cuddling?” Kuroo says. He pushes his face into the space between Tsukishima’s neck and shoulder, breath tickling his skin.

“I don’t like cuddling with _you_ ,” Tsukishima says. It’s mostly to annoy Kuroo, though he knows it won’t. Truth be told, Tsukishima _doesn’t_ like cuddling. The other person is too hot and your arm always falls asleep and your neck is always in a weird position, and you don’t even _get_ anything out of it, all you get is their breath in your face and their knee in your back and it’s a miserable experience. He’ll never understand why people do it voluntarily.

“Come on, you wanna be the little spoon?” Kuroo asks. Even in the dark, and with his glasses off, Tsukishima can see Kuroo’s wide, white-toothed smirk. “Your arms don’t fall asleep that way.” Tsukishima is surprised at how well he picked up on this concern of his. He brushes it off.

“This isn’t a _cuddling_ thing,” Tsukishima protests. “You and me, I mean. There wasn’t supposed to be cuddling.”

“Well,” Kuroo says. He shifts a little, making himself comfortable. His hand in the small of Tsukishima’s back tickles as the fingers shift ever so slightly against his skin. “There’s cuddling now.”

You wouldn’t expect Kuroo to get this way. Cuddly after sex, he means. It’s not like he’s _verbally_ any different, with his cutting remarks and stupid quips and that awful, patronizing, audible smirk, but physically he’s all soft touches and soft kisses and every inch of his warm skin pressed to yours. It’s a disgusting dichotomy.

“If you keep making that face, it’s gonna stick,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima notices his own grimace and relaxes his face out of it. Kuroo slips a hand down from Tsukishima’s back to his ass, and the sudden squeeze he gives makes Tsukishima jump in surprise. Kuroo’s face is close enough next to Tsukishima’s on the pillow that their noses touch. His lips are tantalizingly close, and his breath doesn’t smell that bad. A little like Tsukishima’s cum, from earlier, but not _terrible_.

“You’re awful,” Tsukishima says to Kuroo. “I can’t stand you.”

“I know,” Kuroo says blithely. He knows, damn him, that no matter how many times Tsukishima says he hates him, Tsukishima will keep coming back for more because he doesn’t _really_ hate him. And anyway, Kuroo is an especially good kisser and sometimes he does this thing with his tongue when he’s sucking Tsukishima’s dick that… well, suffice it to say that as long as Tsukishima can milk this whole strange friends-with-benefits (except without the ‘friends’ part, really) thing, he’ll do it.

Tsukishima puts a hand on Kuroo’s hip, feeling the bone just under the surface of the skin and muscle. At his touch Kuroo presses closer, as if that were possible, so that most of their torsos are lying flush against each other. Kuroo’s lips are so close, just a few centimeters away, he would hardly have to lean forward to kiss him –

“Stay the night tonight,” Kuroo says.

“You’d better not be falling in love with me, or something,” Tsukishima answers.

Kuroo wrinkles his nose and his snort of laughter is warm against Tsukishima’s lips. “Gross.”

“Yeah.”

Tsukishima doesn’t _like_ cuddling, he thinks as Kuroo touches his lips to Tsukishima’s, but Kuroo does it so well, he thinks he might learn to.


End file.
